the new world
by Bulrog the god
Summary: After nearly three years of being out of comission Naruto has been called in for one last adventure in a fantasy land that has been torn apart by war will he ever find a way home? naruto/dragonlance x-over
1. Chapter 1

**OK first off for those who were waiting so patiently for another chapter of past meet present than your in luck since I decided to continue the story fairly soon but first I want to post some ideas that I've been having. And as guessed this is one of the said ideas. Anyways I've had this idea for quite some time since I have yet to see a naruto/dragonlance crossover I decided to write one. So enjoy.**

It was early in the morning in Konoha village as the Godaime hokage looked over the information that was presented to her. Becoming very excited, and happy over what the information despite her state of depression over what had occurred but two years ago. And for the first time in nearly three years she has hope that life would get fairly exciting for a certain former shinobi. Yes, Tsunade thought with glee, this will be exactly what he needs to get back on his feet. Putting the folder away for later use and writing a message to send out with a carrier pigeon. She would need the help of a weakened and broken hero in order to initiate her plan.

Inside an apartment the said hero was just waking up. Getting up and cracking his brilliant, blue eyes open and sliding out of bed before stretching his cramped muscles and standing up to get ready for the day. Scratching his blond hair before getting dressed in his usual clothes, which consisted of an orange and black striped t shirt and a pair of brown carpenters pants along with black ninja sandals. Opening the fridge and pulling out some milk for breakfast as well as a bowl, a cup and cereal. Breakfast was surprisingly quick for the young man as he yawned again. Before turning towards the window when a distinct tap was heard. Looking out he saw a white messenger bird with a scroll attached to it's back. Opening the window allowing the bird to hop into the apartment, taking the scroll from the bird and watching it fly away as he closed the window before turning his attention back to the scroll in question and opening it.

_To: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Naruto if you are reading this I have a favor to ask you that could help both of us in the end. You see I have been given news of an unexplored, inhabited continent just waiting to be explored and decided to send one of my best men to explore this new world along with a band of men chosen by the daimyo himself. Now by agreeing to this we'll be able to expand our borders and forces greatly as well as give you something to do after what happened all those years ago that left you crippled and severely weakened. Please visit my office to give your answer._

_With love-_

_Tsunade_

Smiling fondly at the last part Naruto thought it over once then twice. Finally reaching his decision he headed to the Tsunade's office with the intention of giving his answer. Seeing the smiling face of the blond man told Tsunade all she needed to know before stating, "I knew you would be here soon and I think I already know your answer," Before giving the young veteran a kind smile she continued, "so I'm guessing it's a yes?" Her smile grew larger as she got a loud 'YES!' Tsunade smiled and stood before saying, "Yes I figured you would be excited and take the opportunity, that's why I had most of the equipment you would need sent here the rest you will receive on arrival to the ship. The ship's name is 'The Violet' and is currently docked in the daimyo's personal harbor it will be taking sail in ten days giving you enough time to reach it before they set sail." Finished Tsunade.

Nodding an excited Naruto turned to leave but not before hearing Tsunade say, "And please don't over-exert your body unless completely necessary after all you remember what that incident had done to you those two years ago." Giving off a solemn nod before heading out the door to prepare for his long journey. That would last longer than he would think.

Reaching the docks and boarding the ship was one of the easiest things Naruto has ever done in his entire life, the only problem? He's bored now, and a bored Naruto is never a Naruto you would want to face. Unfortunately for the sailors they had no choice in the matter. So in order to remedy that matter the confined him to his cabin for the rest of the trip. "OK GUYS I GET IT LET ME OUT!!" Naruto screamed and banged on the door. In truth he could break down the door but decided that would be against his better judgment. After getting tired from all the screaming and pounding he did before lying back down and falling asleep.

Screams started to fill the night as Naruto woke up in a start he immediately grab his gear and rather heavy pack and charged straight for the door easily knocking it down before heading to above deck feeling heavy killing intent in the air as he reached the deck he saw the ship in shambles as mean rushed to turn the ship around as quick as they could, Naruto looked around he briefly noticed that the only ones remaining calm were him, the captain who had taken the wheel, and a couple of men who had plenty of experience with the feeling of killing intent from fighting off sea monsters, pirates and shinobi. Looking around or the source of fear Naruto found it in what he believed to be an overgrown, red reptile with wings. Pausing at that thought he looked to where they were heading and noticed something he hadn't before, land. They were so close to the New world that he could see it, and only a huge, overgrown flying reptile that was releasing some pretty heavy killing intent was in their was,_HIS_ way, naturally Naruto didn't take to kindly to that and decided to voice his opinions through violent actions. As the reptile saw the ship heading back to open sea it went in for an attack.

Swooping in low to attack the sails it showed it's sharp talons. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to attack Naruto charged chakra into his legs, wincing as he did so, and held it there waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Jumping on to one of the reptiles legs as it flew in causing the creature to be stunned and annoyed that he allowed a HUMAN to forcefully board him. But, thought the creature with disdain, not for long.

Performing some very impressive aerial moves which shocked Naruto to the core and made it harder to hold on to the creature. Thinking quickly as the creature stopped shortly Naruto pulled out a kunai before harshly jabbing the knife into the reptiles back. The reptilian creature screeched in pain and rage as it felt the cold metal slicing through it's skin. With even more determination to get the human off it's back the large reptile dove for the shallow waters while unleashing as much of it's killing intent on the blond shinobi as possible hoping to scare him off. Unfortunately for the creature Naruto had been in some very similar situations before and so held on tightly to the beast. After nearly three hours the creature was at the point of passing out from exhaustion. The blond human was able to stab another one of those infernal knives into him. The creature's vision started to swim before slowly going black.

The reptile had finally passed out from exhaustion just as Naruto had planed. Now the only problem was that the ground was approaching fast with only the trees and a passed out creature to save him from the fall. This is not good, Naruto thought looking down, not good at all. Thinking quickly Naruto kept himself above the reptile's body using it like a shield. Unfortunately for him and his cloths the branches and sticks from the trees still got him causing some form of pain.

Painfully landing on the edge of a small forest that was near the coast of where the ship would have landed. Looking around fearfully realizing that he had no idea of where he was or how to get out of the relatively thick forest. Looking down at the tattered remains cloths he had on. Deciding them useless Naruto quickly opened his bag looking for a set of cloths. But what he got insteadwas what appeared to be a set of ANBU armor and a dark brown cloak. Looking further into the pack he spotted containment scrolls which held essentials such as food and various supplies. Among the supplies were weapons and first-aid in case he needed medical. Sighing in relief that he had some able-body supplies which should last for quite some time until he could find one of the supposed settlements that are to be believed to exist on the continent.

Quickly putting on the armor and clipping on the cloak before picking up his pack-o'-supplies and heading deeper into the forest. Some time in the future Naruto would realize just how lucky and unlucky he was in landing in that forest, but of course that wouldn't be until years later when he and his wife would be laying in bed after a hot session of, never lets get back to the story at hand. Getting tired and frustrated that there was no sign of civilization and was about to make camp, when he heard the distinct yelling of a group of angry people nearly stopping his heart for a second before looking for the source of the noise. Silently breaking through the forest he came across what seemed to be a caravan with people in cages that were guarded by what appeared to be some very hideous creatures that looked like they came straight out of a fantasy story. Silently sneaking forward to one of the cages which held a rather strange looking group of people. But he didn't dwell on that fact for long as he addressed them rather silently as to not bring attention to himself. "Hey what's going on here? And why are you people in a cage?"

Startled the people looked up at where the obviously confused voice came from. What they got was the image of a young blond haired, blue eyed man. The strange man was dressed in what appeared to be some sort of light armor with a travelers cloak to conceal the armor. A big man wearing what appeared to be heavy platted armor and an open faced helm along with a fairly long and drooping mustache. Eyed the blond warily before speaking in a rather harsh tone of voice, "This is a slave caravan that is taking prisoners and captured civilians to a work camp and prison." Naruto looked at the person before asking, "Why did they capture civilians?"

"Look," said a person with long chestnut brown hair and beard, "we really don't have time to talk at the moment if you want answers then you will have to release us from this cage as well as the other prisoners, then and only then will we answer your questions." The man finished. Nodding Naruto replied, " Sure I'll help you if it means getting the answers that I need, but in order to do this I need something to distract the guards." After finishing that sentence everyone in the cage grew silent before another man, dressed in what appeared to be rather simple armor made out of animal skin, spoke in a tone akin to anger and distrust said, "So you can't help us is that it?" But that statement was shot down quickly by the young man as he answered, "Well it's not that I can't help you it's that I just have to figure out a way to create a diversion big enough to catch all of the guards attention."

All became silent afterwards trying to think of way to cause a big enough distraction. Idea after idea was shot down. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the sound of arrows flying through the air had caught Naruto's attention. Looking up he saw dozens of arrows falling from the sky or being shot straight from the forest, the affect was immediate. All the guards and soldiers were on the defensive and yelling something about 'accursed elves' before getting struck over and over by the arrows giving Naruto enough time to pull out small explosive note slap it onto the cage's lock before stepping back and letting the explosives do their job of blowing away the lock and letting the people inside out. Seeing the people that he talked to and helped out of the cage start to run towards what he guessed was a supply cart with several other people, which Naruto guessed were their other friends.

Following the group as they reached their destination and forcing their way into the cart to get the confiscated items that must have been very important for them. Seeing one of the dragon-like men that he had seen preparing to bum rush him. Naruto took out a kunai prepared to face the creature head on before an arrow whizzed by his head and hitting the reptile-man in the head before looking behind him to see the man with the brown beard holding a bow and smirking slightly. Sighing Naruto saw an enemy sneaking up from behind the brown haired man, Naruto threw the kunai that was in his hand in between the enemies eyes killing it instantly. Shocked the man and his companions turned around to see the dead creature on the ground before turning back to the grinning blond. Naruto seeing that the long haired, pointy eared man who looked like woman had started running to the woods that the arrows were coming from. "I think we should follow your other friend's decision and head towards the woods as well." Naruto said to the group before he to headed to the where the arrows were firing followed closely by the group of people he had met.

Reaching the inside of the forest Naruto and the group of people who followed him into the forest were met with cold indifference from those that had saved them and the rest of the refugees. Looking at the blessings in disguise that whatever god gave him. Naruto distinctly noticed that they looked like that pointy eared dude that he had seen in the cage and with the group that he saved. Storing this away for later he noticed that some of the archers had stepped forward and appeared to be having an argument with the group. Ignoring it in favor of studying the forest and letting his mind wander. Being pulled back to land to the land of the living he blinked before setting his gaze on the one that was trying to get his attention.

It was the the woman, the very beautiful woman, the very beautiful and sexy woman who was only dressed in some fur much like that huge, black haired dude. Blushing slightly at some of the thoughts about the woman in front him before shaking his head lightly to clear those thoughts and wondering what she wanted. Looking at her he asked, "Yes, what is it?" staring at him the replied with a beautiful smile that made Naruto just want to grab her and claim those lips for himself, shaking his head once again Naruto gave her his full attention as she replied, "We are heading out and will answer any questions that you have as long as you answer our questions." Nodding Naruto followed the woman to the group.

Walking with the now identified group Naruto said "So basically you guys are trying to spread the word that ancient gods have returned and are willing to help bring peace back to this land which is torn apart by war, conspiracy, corruption and a dark god that wants to see the world burn?" he said in disbelief. Seeing the group nod their heads he sighed this shit is to complicated for him. All he was supposed to do was explore the land in order for future colonists to settle the land but now he had unwittingly gotten himself into another complicated save the world adventure. "What about you? You know who we are but we don't know who you are." The one named Raistlin had said, looking at the red robed magic user and getting the creeps. Seriously this guy reminded Naruto of another Orochimaru or Sasuke, and that was something he did not like. Naruto replied in an even tone, "Well I come from a different continent that was preparing to launch explorations into this one I was on one of the boats that would be used to sail here unfortunately it was attacked by one of these so called dragons. I was able to get the creature away from the boat allowing it to sail back home safely, unfortunately after I killed the dragon I was left stranded on this land I only stumbled on the caravan by sheer luck. Oh! And before I forget my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

It was the groups turn to star at him in disbelief. This young man who claims to be from a different continent had also claimed that he singlehandedly killed a dragon when they could barely even fight one. That was just insane. But then again they supposed that their story wasn't very believable so they supposed that they would have to believe him. Before anymore questions were asked they arrived at their destination, the elven home of the Qualinesti, Qualinost. Giving off a low whistle in appreciation for the beautiful architecture that seemed to have grown straight from the foliage. But unlike the others he was not gapping in amazement after all Naruto had seem even more amazing feats of construction in the Elemental nations. When they reached deep enough into the city they were greeted by a rather old looking elf who addressed himself as the 'speaker of the sun'. Leading the group to the council chambers to discuss the events that have been taking place in the world. Starting to nod off Naruto slowly closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, that is until seeing hostile movement from the speaker of the suns towards the beautiful woman he later learned was named Goldmoon. Tensing up his muscles and getting ready for action. His worries were proven right when the elf man rushed toward Goldmoon intent on taking the strange medallion from her neck. The elf man reached the medallion that belonged to Goldmoon and violently grab the medallion but was immediately thrown back by a bright light, capitalizing on this Naruto rushed forward and grab the man on the ground in vise grip making everyone remember that he was there. Putting his mouth next to the elf man's ear he said threateningly, "If you EVER try to harm or steal from this lady or her companions during their stay here just because you couldn't have something your way than I will personally hunt you down and slaughter you!"

The threat that Naruto had said to elf man left a cold feeling in the air mixed with fear. Releasing the man Naruto stepped back to stand with the group that was the reason that he was even in the room. Looking at the young man in surprise an elf-lord who was placed on the council asked, "Who are you to make such threats to us like that!? Well, answer the question human!" Looking at the man Naruto replied in a rather bored tone of voice, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am trained assassin, murderer, thief, and fighter. And I more than likely have enough power and experience to kill all of you right now and come out nearly unscathed." Naruto ended with a threatening glare. "Tanthalas just who is this young man?" asked the speaker of the sun. "He was apparently an explorer who came here from a distant land across the sea we met him by chance." Tanis said. "ANOTHER LAND!? BLASMEPHY!!" Yelled the speaker in rage. "Well whether you want to believe is up to you, but back to the matter of the necklace. You see if you ask me that bright light that just threw you back was probably a warning saying 'Get the fuck away from my cleric'." Naruto stated smiling. "Er, yes indeed and I am sorry lady of the plains for it has been such a long time since the symbol of Mishakal was seen in this land. And seeing it again just made my heart bleed please if you are not to weary tell us your story." The speaker said. As Goldmoon started to re-tell her version of the story Naruto started to nod off again.

After the story ended the speaker silent for a few moments before finally saying, "I must consider this." the speaker said before continuing, "You are all exhausted as I can see some of you are starting to fall asleep on your feet," he said smiling in the direction of Naruto who was starting to nod off. "My daughter, Laurana, will guide you to a place where you can forget your fears. A banquet will be held in your honor tonight." the speaker finished. The elves had parted allowing a VERY beautiful elfmaiden to be seen. HOLY SHIT!! Naruto yelled mentally as he eyed the elf known as Laurana. Her hair was like a silky honey color that made him want to run his hands through her head. Her skin was smooth and without a blemish. And her body was just as sexy as that red-head, Tika, with curves in all the right places that Laurana's dress just couldn't hide. Yeah, Naruto thought with glee, I could probably get used to this.

**All right hope people liked this first chapter and please if I mess anything up please let me know so please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatsup! Another chapter of The new world here and once again a new chapter for past meet present is going to come out soon for those who were so patient.**

As Laurana led them to a sun-dappled grove Naruto couldn't help but wonder how such a beautiful woman could be from such a zealous man. Maybe she's a zealot to, Naruto thought as gazed at the elfmaiden. Or maybe, his thoughts continued she's just a spoiled little princess. Looking at her more intently now trying to make-up his mind on either-or. But what he didn't realize was that his gaze was noticed by the half-elf known as Tanis who saw the thoughtful look in his gaze and wondered what was running through his head, of course if he asked he would have learned more about the blond's past. Banishing his thoughts for a later date Naruto turned his attention to the brook where murmurings could be heard.

Hearing Laurana say something about eating to your hearts content Naruto happily obliged. Scarfing down fruit after fruit from the tree before turning his attention to the elfmaids who brought baskets of more food while. While being slightly put off that there was no meat or ramen he just supposed he would have to do with what he had. That was when an idea had struck him. Maybe, Naruto thought there is something I like in my reach and I just don't know it! Looking through his pack he found what he was looking for, a storage scroll for food supplies. Unable to contain his glee, much to his companion's confusion as he yelled out in a loud YES!!, Naruto quickly unrolled the scroll and charged the little bit of chakra making him feel a slight tingle. And poof his supplies for food and cooking while on the field appeared scaring just about everyone. At once everyone had there attention on the blond especially a certain mage named Raistlin. What kind of magic is that? Raistlin thought with a greedy twinkle in his eye. Naruto oblivious to all the attention that he was receiving at the moment went to work on making a crude fire pit and setting a pot on top, before taking out several packets of instant Ramen and dumping it into the pot making the smell of the noodles and mix waver into the air.

After the ramen was fully prepared and with everyone in the brook around him Naruto took the pot off the fire and started to eat with what appeared to be two small sticks. Thirty minuets later he had downed the entire pot much to the few remaining spectators awe and disgust. While people like Tanis and Riverwind were secretly wondering how he could eat so much. Once again completely oblivious to the attention he gave out a huge burp that made people want to cover their ears. Coming down from his high Naruto noticed all the people around him. Blushing slightly in embarrassment he said, "Excuse me I just like ramen a lot." Not entirely sure what to say or ask they just nodded and continued with the rest of their night.

As the night carried on no one noticed that Tanis and Laurana had left, no one except for Tas the kender and Naruto. Deciding to answer his inner kender, Tas decided to follow after the two Naruto however was less curious and decided to enjoy the rest of his night never noticing that the rest of the companions being called away.

Come morning Naruto and the companions started to pack and get ready to leave. Hearing the companions start to talk about something about separating and decided it was none of his concern at the moment and checked his equipment. And noticed that one of his scrolls was missing deciding to look for the thief which had led him to meet up with the companions to ask them if them if they had seen anyone who was near his pack. "Well the only ones that I could think of would be you, Flint, Sturm and... Tas. Taaaaassss!!" Tanis yelled to kender demanding that he go forward and face the two men. Looking down at the child like person Naruto asked, "Well Tas did you take one of my scrolls?" Tas just looked at him like he had grown a second head and replied, "Oh no Naruto! I would never steal from you. It's just that one of your scrolls just fell out of your pack and I decided to keep for you until we left." As Tas finished his 'explanation' he handed Naruto the missing scroll rather reluctantly with a sheepish smile on his face. Looking at the kender Naruto said in a bright voice, "Well you know what we do to people who take things without asking permission Tas?" At the shake of the excited kender's head Naruto continued in the same voice, "Well what we would do is catch the thief, beat them and then cut off one of their hands." Naruto finished with a big shit-eating grin. Wide eyed Tas said, "Oh, well I guess I'm lucky I didn't steal it right?" He finished with wide, scared eyes.

"Now Tas don't lie to me I know you stole my scroll but since I doubt your friends would like me very much if I punished you like that so I'll let you off with a warning. But next time you take anything of mine then I will punish you, got it?" Naruto said. At The frantic nod of Tas's head Naruto smiled, put the scroll in his pack and carried on asking Tanis a couple of questions such as where they would be going and such. Naruto asked Tanis what their next destination would be the reply was quick saying that they were going to look for a 'sla-mori' whatever that is.

The next day was long and tiresome so when night approached it was welcomed with open arms. Not able to sleep Naruto watched the flames tiredly. Hearing very light footsteps approaching near where Tanis was resting Naruto immediately sprang into action taking out a kunai and silently rushing to the person. He threw the person to the ground and pressed his kunai against the unknowns neck threateningly. Getting a better look at the person he could now say was a female and gasped as he recognized her, it was Laurana. But why was she out here?

"Please let me go. Please." The female elf silently pleaded to Naruto who was just staring at her in confusion before getting off her and sheathing his kunai. Turning Laurana around and holding her close to his body Naruto, while looking into her eyes, quietly asked, "What are you doing here, I thought you were asleep in your bed." Laurana still looking rather shaken responded in a high pitched voice, "Yes but I wanted to talk to Tanthalas. You see I wanted to ask him to change his mind and come with us. My father is desperate he doesn't think the plan for freeing the human slaves is going to work. He's already mourning Gilthanas as if he were dead. I'm going to lose my brother I can't lose Tanis to!" She began to sob. Looking around quickly to see if any guards were around. It definitely would not look good if Naruto were caught holding a crying Laurana.

"Laurana," Naruto said shaking her a bit and looking into her eyes again. "I'll promise you that Gilthanas and Tanis will stay alive even if it costs me my life. But you must also know what risks that their taking their not blind, but if we're able to free the humans from Verminaard and give your people enough time to escape, it's a chance that we have to take. Sometimes a person has to risk their life for something that they believe. Do understand what I'm trying to say Laurana?"

She looked through her golden through her golden hair. Her sobs stopped and she ceased to tremble. She stared at Naruto very intently now. Getting slightly flushed at the beauty staring so intently at him starting to get nervous now he opened his mouth about to talk before Laurana beat him to it, "Yes," she said. "I understand perfectly."

Giving a sigh of relief, Naruto broke away from her and said, "Good now you should go back to bed now." As Naruto turned to sit and stare at the fire again Laurana caught his chin and gave him a peck on the cheek making Naruto turn into a cherry. "Thank you very much for this conversation Naruto." Laurana said smiling before turning on her and leaving. Watching her leave Naruto finally snapped out of his trance and decided to put out the fire and go to bed.

**Okay this may not be up to some peoples expectations but I tried my best until next time.**


End file.
